De sorpresas y puntos de vista
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Esta historia es del futuro y está un poco AU, además que algo OoC...Mi intento de resumen: Dos chicos se dan cuenta de los cambios que presentan sus mejores amigos. Espero que le den una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Aletheia**

Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo con este fanfiction y como últimamente me he casi obsesionado con esta pareja quise aportar mi granito de arena.

Como todo aquel que posterga sus tareas hay par de fics que no he terminado, sin embargo daré la oportunidad a este.

Nació como one shot como mezca de varios fics e imágenes que he leído y al final no se terminó pareciendo a ninguno, por más que quise.

Espero que les guste y cualquier observación me la hacen saber.

Disclaimer…ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

 **Punto de vista de Makoto**

 _ **Haru sonriendo**_

Makoto no puede decir que su amigo es de los que ríen a carcajadas, usualmente es muy sencillo en sus sentimientos. Así que un Haru sonriente no es nada raro, pero es algo que solo ocurre cuando el pelinegro se encuentra frente a la piscina, lago, mar, río o cualquier lugar donde haya agua suficiente para él sumergirse.

Así que ese brillo en los ojos que se presenta en su amigo cuando las emociones le desbordan no es la primera vez que la ve, por lo que esto no es raro.

 _ **Haru sonriendo luego de recibir un mensaje al celular**_

Esta sí que es una imagen que Makoto nunca ha visto y que digamos que solo es parte de sus más alocados sueños, en especial porque Haru es de la clase de personas que hasta el momento solo ha tenido celular por dos razones. Primero, sus amigos le forzaron a estar siempre comunicado y segundo en el trabajo que tiene ahora también le dijeron que debía mantenerse en contacto con él.

Aún así no responde las llamadas a tiempo ni mucho menos contestar mensajes.

En parte por esta forma de ser de su amigo es que Makoto estaba preocupado por él cuando se mudaron a Tokio a seguir sus sueños.

Conoce el temperamento de su amigo y lo acepta, pero es consciente de que para aquellos que lo tratan por primera vez Haru parece una persona fría y algo cínica incluso, y como Makoto no estaría siempre para traducirlo temía que él terminara aislado.

Cuando le dijo que conseguiría empleo en un restaurante, como mesero, se preocupó de la interrelación que tuviera con sus compañeros, pero por suerte nada ocurrió y al parecer ha hecho amigos, amigos con los cuales contacta por teléfono vía mensaje y amigos que le arrebatan sonrisas con miradas vibrantes que no van dirigida al agua.

 _ **Haru hablando por el celular**_

Un día Makoto terminó antes sus clases, ya que uno solo debía presentar un trabajo, por lo tanto llegó media hora antes de lo acostumbrado al departamento que compartía con Haru, para encontrárselo sentado en el sofá, con su libreta de dibujar en las piernas y hablando por el celular.

Por un momento se sorprendió al verlo y luego de un escueto saludo se fue a su habitación para darle privacidad a su amigo, aunque la curiosidad pudo más que el respeto y trató de oír lo que hablaba, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que Haru hablaba en susurros y poco después cortó la conversación.

Se toparon en el pasillo, Makoto no podía ocultar su vergüenza de haber sido descubierto, pero si su amigo estaba enojado no daba muestra de ello.

 _ **Haru, ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?**_ _–_ Dijo Makoto tratando de no sonar dolido por no conocer los secretos de su mejor amigo.

 _ **Lo sé. Gracias por tu apoyo. Te aseguro que cuando esté listo te contaré.**_

Makoto no puede decir que está contento con la respuesta, de ser posible le hubiese gustado que Haru le contara en ese momento lo que le acontece para así poder celebrar con él.

Aunque su respuesta llegó unos dos meses después, cuando el equipo decidió reunirse para cenar en el departamento que compartían Rin y Sousuke, conversar un rato y darle la bienvenida a Nagisa y Rei, que ya habían terminado y se acababan de mudar a Tokio.

Estaban Rin, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei sentados a la mesa cuando Sousuke se acerca a ellos con su mano entrelazada en la de un muy sonrojado Haru para decirles – _**Quiero que sepan que Haruka y yo estamos saliendo.**_

Y entonces, aquellas sonrisas, mensajes y llamadas tuvieron sentido para Makoto.

Y entonces Makoto miró a su amigo y pudo notar que a pesar del bochorno que mostraba el rostro de Haru estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Punto de vista de Rin**

Conoce a su amigo, es decir, tantos años compartiendo con él, incluso sin estar en el mismo país, deben contar para algo.

Sabe que Sousuke tiene momentos coquetos, en ocasiones hasta creyó que incluso más que él, con todas las llamadas que recibía a su celular, aunque con ningunas conversó más de dos minutos.

Así pasó todo el tiempo en que compartieron habitación en Samezuka, el pelinegro recibiendo llamadas que poco parecían importarle.

Cuando se mudaron en el mismo departamento en Tokio, cerca de la universidad, se olvidó de eso, ya que veía al pelinegro enfocado en sus estudios, su rehabilitación y en el trabajo que había encontrado como portero de un restaurante elegante, nada que forzara su hombro pero aún así con buen ingreso.

Todo eso no le dejaba tiempo para nada, según lo que notaba Rin, ya que veía a su amigo llegar bastante tarde.

De repente su amigo cambia de trabajo, ahora sí de mesero, en otro restaurante, la paga era menos pero el horario era más flexible. Casi todos los días llegaba a casa a las ocho, exceptuando los dos días que tenía libre, que llegaba antes.

Fue una de esas tardes, luego que Rin llega de la universidad que lo encuentra hablando por teléfono.

Estaba sentado, más bien acurrucado, en el sofá de una plaza que habían puesto en el pequeño balcón que tenía el departamento, y disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente, lo sabe por el humo que aún despide la taza.

Su voz llega a los oídos de Rin como un murmullo, pero lo suficiente para conocer aquel tono seductor que le ha oído antes, aunque esta vez es distinto, sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa cegadora y sus ojos parecen tener el mismo brillo.

También es distinta esta ocasión, ya que Rin tuvo tiempo de entrar a su habitación, ducharse, cambiarse y pasar por la cocina para servirse lo poco que quedaba del aún tibio chocolate, antes de que Sousuke diera por terminada su conversación y Rin se le uniera en el balcón.

 _ **¿Interrumpí algo? No debiste terminar tu llamada por mi culpa.**_

 _ **¡¿De qué hablas Rin?! Es una simple llamada, ya había terminado de todas formas.**_

Rin sabe que Sousuke miente, pero al notar la felicidad de su amigo por una "simple llamada" decide pasar por alto ese detalle.

Durante un rato solo se escucha el sonido de ambos al sorber, mientras observan la ciudad bajo sus pies. En el pequeño parque que hay al doblar la esquina una pareja coquetea, la chica ríe de algo que su novio le dice, saben que son pareja por lo cerca que están el uno del otro.

 _ **Rin, ¿Cuál sería la pareja más rara que crees que yo tendría? Es decir, no te molesta si es chica… o chico…o…**_ \- Sousuke luego de eso murmuró algo que Rin no pudo entender.

 _ **¿La verdad?**_ – Sousuke asiente - _**mi único problema es si de repente te vuelves pedófilo o zoofílico**_ _– sousuke pone cara de asco y Rin ríe -_ _ **…. ¡Y ni se te ocurra salir con Gou, que no solo no te lo perdono sino que también te castro!**_

 _ **Despreocúpate no es nada de eso.**_

Hasta ahí llega la conversación y Rin no presiona más, el solo hecho de que Sosuke se inquietara por el tipo de persona con el que sale le indican al pelirrojo que debe ser muy importante, ya en su momento le dirá.

Solo el día en que vio a Sosuke tomado de la mano de Haru y diciéndole al grupo que estaban saliendo, con esa sonrisa a flor de piel y viendo a su otro mejor amigo igual de feliz fue que él pudo entender por qué estaba tan preocupado su mejor amigo, aunque ¿No dicen que del odio al amor hay una línea delgada? Es obvio que este par la cruzó sin que él se diera cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Punto de vista de Haru**

Haru solo quiere nadar, no entendía porque debía sonreír a los demás o entablar conversaciones que realmente no le importaban. No era como ese novato que entró al equipo junto con él que a cada rato invitaba a los sempais a alguna fiesta en su departamento, o se esmeraba por llevarles el café con tal de ganar su atención. Solo le importaba llegar, nadar cuanto pudiera y marcharse cuando lo echaran de la piscina, no antes y si fuera por él sería mucho después.

Fuera del equipo de natación las cosas eran similares en las clases, él llegaba se ubicaba en su esquina y de cuando en cuando hablaba con alguien.

En los pasillos, cuando se topaba con Makoto, siempre lo veía rodeado de algún grupo de personas. Sabía lo sociable y buena gente que era su amigo, por lo que no sintió celos pero sabía que el pelicastaño estaba preocupado por él y no le agradaba ser la fuente de tristeza de su mejor amigo.

Eso y su deseo de poder empezar a ganar su propio dinero para pagar sus cosas, le motivó a buscar empleo.

Encontró como mesero en un pequeño restaurante, con dos compañeros de trabajo y como novato al fin aceptó la orientación necesaria. Uno de ellos le recordaba en parte a Nagisa, hiperactivo, siempre alegre y era la vida del local. Muchas chicas iban solo para verle corretear por el local entre pedidos y pedidos.

La otra persona que encontró, era a quien menos esperaba ver, Sousuke, y era con quien menos sabía relacionarse. La última vez que estuvieron cerca, el otro parecía odiarle con todo su ser ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Le trataría bien? Por unos segundos temió que no lo hiciera.

Sousuke pareció notar el nerviosismo de Haru y se acercó a él, _**\- No te preocupes, reconozco que me extralimité en el pasado, así que disculpa. ¿Podemos reiniciar como si no hubiera pasado nada?**_

 _ **Yo nunca tuve un problema contigo, así que no veo por qué no.**_

Una pequeña conversación, cuando nadie está predispuesto contra el otro, puede ayudar a iniciar cualquier cosa.

Aunque, al principio la confianza de Haru no fue inmediata, mantuvo su reserva durante un tiempo, a veces poniendo en duda alguna recomendación del más alto, pero cuando pudo comprobar en verdad que Sousuke ya no le tenía esa animadversión confió más en él.

No recordó cuando le dio su número de teléfono ni cuando empezaron a comunicarse. Solo fue consciente de ello cuando un día le preguntaron por la razón de la tardanza de Sousuke. Ahí fue consciente que su centro gravitaba imperceptiblemente cerca del otro.

Buscaba estar cerca para que Sousuke no forzara su hombro, procuraba asegurarse que el otro estuviera ahí al iniciar su turno, hasta en un momento fue reloj despertador cuando llamó a Sousuke una mañana para que pudiera llegar a tiempo a una clase en la que estaba teniendo problemas y si hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo podía recitar el horario del otro de la misma forma que el suyo.

Pero fue más consciente de lo mucho que interactuaban entre ambos cuando una tarde, mientras tomaba su receso en el trabajo, el más alto se acercó a él y le dijo, por encima de su hombro _**\- ¿Te gustaría ir a la piscina este sábado? ¿No tienes clase verdad?**_

Y de repente Haru descubrió que habían demasiadas terminaciones nerviosas en esa área del cuerpo que el aliento de Sousuke tocaba y rezaba porque el otro no se diera cuenta la forma en que se erizaba su piel, por lo que le respondió un simple _**– puedo ir, estoy libre.**_

Y fue ese sábado, y aunque tuvo oportunidad de conversar con el agua y exponerle todo lo que traía su cabeza hecha un nido en esos días, no pudo controlar la forma en que el aire escapó de sus pulmones al ver el pecho de Sousuke al descubierto.

A Haru nunca le ha interesado el ámbito personal, hasta el momento su cuerpo solo se emocionaba con la idea de ser libre, nadando, por ende no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando a Sousuke ni como seguía embelesado aquella gota que cayó desde el su cabello hasta perderse en la gran masa que conformaba la piscina.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos, inconscientes o no, estaban llegando a su destino, hasta que los ojos turquesa de Sousuke se acercaron a él y le miraron fijamente. _**– Debes estar viendo algo muy delicioso porque tienes rato saboreándote los labios.**_

El tono de Sousuke le gustaba y su mirada también - _**La verdad es que sí ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?**_

 _ **Tan directo como siempre.**_

Y fue la primera vez que sus labios se conectaron con los de alguien, que su cuerpo se emociona al sentir otro cuerpo presionándolo contra la pared de su otro amor, la piscina.

Desde ahí hasta el momento en que confesara a sus amigos que salen juntos, han sido incontables las emociones que el otro le ha hecho sentir. El concepto que mucho había escuchado del amor tuvo sentido en los brazos de aquel nadador.

Está seguro que habrá muchos momentos más y está dispuesto a nadar en ese mar sin cansarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Punto de vista de Sousuke**

Desde que perdiera la oportunidad de nadar profesionalmente se sintió frustrado, no supo cómo manejarlo y en su defecto odió a aquel que aun pudiendo nadar decidía no hacerlo, decidió odiar a Haru porque era mejor que sentirse frustrado consigo mismo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía lógico a ese joven inmaduro que era en aquel entonces.

Llega a la universidad y choca con la pared de que a nadie le importa que él odie a Haru porque tiene oportunidad de seguir el sueño que él no, aquí lo importante es que bajo tu propio esfuerzo superes tus demonios y eso fue lo que hizo.

Aceptó la rehabilitación, aun cuando no nade de forma profesional, podría relajarse en la piscina. Buscó trabajo para mantenerse y se enfocó en los estudios, como casi todo lo que hace, de manera persistente y casi obsesiva.

Solo se detuvo cuando un día por exceso de estrés terminó en el hospital, cosa que nunca le dijo a Rin para evitar que se preocupara.

Buscó otro trabajo y se quitó una presión de los hombros, que en este caso de manera figurada, afectaba su salud y su cuerpo se lo agradeció.

Cuando vio a Haruka entrar como el nuevo empleado sintió que era el momento de redimirse y en verdad lo hizo. Aunque al principio notó la reticencia del otro, y lo comprendía, fue más feliz cuando el chico de ojos azules confió en él.

A pesar que el otro chico no hablara mucho, entendió cómo Makoto era capaz de traducirle. Esos ojos azules eran capaces de decirle si estaba enojado, cansado o feliz.

Le agradaba saber que ocupaba parte de los pensamientos del otro, que se preocupara sin imponerse, que se fuera haciendo parte de su vida y él se lo permitía, de hecho le encantaba, por lo que hizo el mayor esfuerzo para ganar más la atención del otro.

Le pidió que le ayudara a despertar un día solo para sentir la satisfacción de que Haru fuera lo primero que escuchara al despertar, le fue dando pistas de todo lo que hacía para que el más bajo se acostumbrara a su voz y cuando se le acercó pudo notar como el cuerpo del otro reaccionaba y estuvo complacido que su esfuerzo tuviera resultados.

En la piscina, al sentir la mirada que le dio Haruka fue lo más cerca que estuvo en el paraíso desde que llegó a esa ciudad y al probar sus labios supo que había probado un delicioso néctar.

Después de ese día empezaron a salir, se veían después del trabajo, los fines de semana y los días en que no podían se comunicaban por teléfono.

Sousuke sabía que Rin estaba curioso y Haruka le mencionó que lo mismo ocurría con Makoto, no es que estuvieran ocultando su relación, sino que preferían tener este tiempo entre ellos dos antes que el grupo los rodeara.

En el momento que le informaron que su departamento sería el lugar de reunión para el grupo decidió que era la oportunidad para decirle a los demás, para poder visitarlo siempre que quisiera y si todo seguía como hasta ahora, para en un momento mudarse juntos.

Cuando le propuso la idea a Haruka notó, por primera vez, lo nervioso estaba, sin embargo, se aseguró, en base a besos y caricias, dejarle saber que siempre estaría a su lado sin importar lo que pasara, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho ya que sus amigos al enterarse le dieron un fuerte abrazo a ambos y Sousuke se viró para darle a su novio un fuerte beso que se ganó los vitores y falsas muestras de asco de la audiencia.

 **Notas finales de Aletheia**

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
